The Story of an Angel Named Andrew
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: Disclaimer: This is before Touched by an angel actually started and before John Dye Played the character Andrew. I don't own Kassie she belongs to Arielfan4ever I just borrowed her.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has given me and I am still grateful for his guidance regardless of what others may say about this book unless you've had that experience I don't know if you'll understand what I have been through in the past I have a sharp memory of it.

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it." I know you have been an intelligent young woman. "You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Andrew is my favorite angel of all time.

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to

Author's note…

I know that I don't normally do this but you must know that these are actual experiences with this particular angel he's been a big part of my life for as long as I can remember I feel that he wants me to remember things from my childhood that I would rather forget it is hard to say what I am supposed to remember but it is important for me to remember something that I don't want to remember to reflect on the good and bad things always I feel like there are many memories that pop-up in my head that I can't seem to get out about Andrew in particular I feel different knowing that an angel has always been here for me in so many ways that I have not known sometimes when I am asleep I feel him telling me that there is more work

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has."

Me: "Yes, but he also sent you and Rafael to me."

Andrew: "We're glad that you consider us your friends."

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you understand why I wanted to have my friends involved in my story."

Me: "Of course I understand Andrew it would be wrong for me not to include your angelic co-workers."

Andrew: "I am glad that you understand."

I first became friends with Andrew at age thirteen I didn't know who Monica was until I turned twenty-eight last year.

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right now I thank god for my life. I am happy to say writing this book has helped me learn about a special angel Andrew he is an angel of death who cares about the people that he helps everyday. He's the reason that my fiancé and I met in the first place. This is his story it's 39 chapters long and it's thick enough for a lot of people it's hard to believe what Andrew has helped me learn about my life it seems so strange but he's been there are a lot of things it's hard in my life it's hard to determine whether or not there are a lot of new changes in his life since this book is all about Andrew and how he has helped so many others much like myself with the problems of so many new things that is different it's hard to believe there are a lot of things that is why I feel like there are many new ways to learn more about Andrew I wrote and alternate story of course he's still an angel.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Me: "Times must have been hard for you all."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his god graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has given me and I am still grateful for his guidance regardless of what others may say about this book unless you've had that experience I don't know if you'll understand what I have been through in the past I have a sharp memory of it.

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it." I know you have been an intelligent young woman. "You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Andrew is my favorite angel of all time.

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to

Author's note…

I know that I don't normally do this but you must know that these are actual experiences with this particular angel he's been a big part of my life for as long as I can remember I feel that he wants me to remember things from my childhood that I would rather forget it is hard to say what I am supposed to remember but it is important for me to remember something that I don't want to remember to reflect on the good and bad things always I feel like there are many memories that pop-up in my head that I can't seem to get out about Andrew in particular I feel different knowing that an angel has always been here for me in so many ways that I have not known sometimes when I am asleep I feel him telling me that there is more work

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has."

Me: "Yes, but he also sent you and Rafael to me."

Andrew: "We're glad that you consider us your friends."

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you understand why I wanted to have my friends involved in my story."

Me: "Of course I understand Andrew it would be wrong for me not to include your angelic co-workers."

Andrew: "I am glad that you understand."

I first became friends with Andrew at age thirteen I didn't know who Monica was until I turned twenty-eight last year.

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right now I thank god for my life. I am happy to say writing this book has helped me learn about a special angel Andrew he is an angel of death who cares about the people that he helps everyday. He's the reason that my fiancé and I met in the first place. This is his story it's 39 chapters long and it's thick enough for a lot of people it's hard to believe what Andrew has helped me learn about my life it seems so strange but he's been there are a lot of things it's hard in my life it's hard to determine whether or not there are a lot of new changes in his life since this book is all about Andrew and how he has helped so many others much like myself with the problems of so many new things that is different it's hard to believe there are a lot of things that is why I feel like there are many new ways to learn more about Andrew I wrote and alternate story of course he's still an angel.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Me: "Times must have been hard for you all."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his god graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has given me and I am still grateful for his guidance regardless of what others may say about this book unless you've had that experience I don't know if you'll understand what I have been through in the past I have a sharp memory of it.

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it." I know you have been an intelligent young woman. "You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Andrew is my favorite angel of all time.

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to

Author's note…

I know that I don't normally do this but you must know that these are actual experiences with this particular angel he's been a big part of my life for as long as I can remember I feel that he wants me to remember things from my childhood that I would rather forget it is hard to say what I am supposed to remember but it is important for me to remember something that I don't want to remember to reflect on the good and bad things always I feel like there are many memories that pop-up in my head that I can't seem to get out about Andrew in particular I feel different knowing that an angel has always been here for me in so many ways that I have not known sometimes when I am asleep I feel him telling me that there is more work

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has."

Me: "Yes, but he also sent you and Rafael to me."

Andrew: "We're glad that you consider us your friends."

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you understand why I wanted to have my friends involved in my story."

Me: "Of course I understand Andrew it would be wrong for me not to include your angelic co-workers."

Andrew: "I am glad that you understand."

I first became friends with Andrew at age thirteen I didn't know who Monica was until I turned twenty-eight last year.

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right now I thank god for my life. I am happy to say writing this book has helped me learn about a special angel Andrew he is an angel of death who cares about the people that he helps everyday. He's the reason that my fiancé and I met in the first place. This is his story it's 39 chapters long and it's thick enough for a lot of people it's hard to believe what Andrew has helped me learn about my life it seems so strange but he's been there are a lot of things it's hard in my life it's hard to determine whether or not there are a lot of new changes in his life since this book is all about Andrew and how he has helped so many others much like myself with the problems of so many new things that is different it's hard to believe there are a lot of things that is why I feel like there are many new ways to learn more about Andrew I wrote and alternate story of course he's still an angel.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Me: "Times must have been hard for you all."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his god graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has given me and I am still grateful for his guidance regardless of what others may say about this book unless you've had that experience I don't know if you'll understand what I have been through in the past I have a sharp memory of it.

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it." I know you have been an intelligent young woman. "You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Andrew is my favorite angel of all time.

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to

Author's note…

I know that I don't normally do this but you must know that these are actual experiences with this particular angel he's been a big part of my life for as long as I can remember I feel that he wants me to remember things from my childhood that I would rather forget it is hard to say what I am supposed to remember but it is important for me to remember something that I don't want to remember to reflect on the good and bad things always I feel like there are many memories that pop-up in my head that I can't seem to get out about Andrew in particular I feel different knowing that an angel has always been here for me in so many ways that I have not known sometimes when I am asleep I feel him telling me that there is more work

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has."

Me: "Yes, but he also sent you and Rafael to me."

Andrew: "We're glad that you consider us your friends."

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you understand why I wanted to have my friends involved in my story."

Me: "Of course I understand Andrew it would be wrong for me not to include your angelic co-workers."

Andrew: "I am glad that you understand."

I first became friends with Andrew at age thirteen I didn't know who Monica was until I turned twenty-eight last year.

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right now I thank god for my life. I am happy to say writing this book has helped me learn about a special angel Andrew he is an angel of death who cares about the people that he helps everyday. He's the reason that my fiancé and I met in the first place. This is his story it's 39 chapters long and it's thick enough for a lot of people it's hard to believe what Andrew has helped me learn about my life it seems so strange but he's been there are a lot of things it's hard in my life it's hard to determine whether or not there are a lot of new changes in his life since this book is all about Andrew and how he has helped so many others much like myself with the problems of so many new things that is different it's hard to believe there are a lot of things that is why I feel like there are many new ways to learn more about Andrew I wrote and alternate story of course he's still an angel.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Me: "Times must have been hard for you all."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his god graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.


	5. Chapter 5

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has given me and I am still grateful for his guidance regardless of what others may say about this book unless you've had that experience I don't know if you'll understand what I have been through in the past I have a sharp memory of it.

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it." I know you have been an intelligent young woman. "You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Andrew is my favorite angel of all time.

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to

Author's note…

I know that I don't normally do this but you must know that these are actual experiences with this particular angel he's been a big part of my life for as long as I can remember I feel that he wants me to remember things from my childhood that I would rather forget it is hard to say what I am supposed to remember but it is important for me to remember something that I don't want to remember to reflect on the good and bad things always I feel like there are many memories that pop-up in my head that I can't seem to get out about Andrew in particular I feel different knowing that an angel has always been here for me in so many ways that I have not known sometimes when I am asleep I feel him telling me that there is more work

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has."

Me: "Yes, but he also sent you and Rafael to me."

Andrew: "We're glad that you consider us your friends."

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you understand why I wanted to have my friends involved in my story."

Me: "Of course I understand Andrew it would be wrong for me not to include your angelic co-workers."

Andrew: "I am glad that you understand."

I first became friends with Andrew at age thirteen I didn't know who Monica was until I turned twenty-eight last year.

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right now I thank god for my life. I am happy to say writing this book has helped me learn about a special angel Andrew he is an angel of death who cares about the people that he helps everyday. He's the reason that my fiancé and I met in the first place. This is his story it's 39 chapters long and it's thick enough for a lot of people it's hard to believe what Andrew has helped me learn about my life it seems so strange but he's been there are a lot of things it's hard in my life it's hard to determine whether or not there are a lot of new changes in his life since this book is all about Andrew and how he has helped so many others much like myself with the problems of so many new things that is different it's hard to believe there are a lot of things that is why I feel like there are many new ways to learn more about Andrew I wrote and alternate story of course he's still an angel.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Me: "Times must have been hard for you all."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his god graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has given me and I am still grateful for his guidance regardless of what others may say about this book unless you've had that experience I don't know if you'll understand what I have been through in the past I have a sharp memory of it.

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it." I know you have been an intelligent young woman. "You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Andrew is my favorite angel of all time.

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to

Author's note…

I know that I don't normally do this but you must know that these are actual experiences with this particular angel he's been a big part of my life for as long as I can remember I feel that he wants me to remember things from my childhood that I would rather forget it is hard to say what I am supposed to remember but it is important for me to remember something that I don't want to remember to reflect on the good and bad things always I feel like there are many memories that pop-up in my head that I can't seem to get out about Andrew in particular I feel different knowing that an angel has always been here for me in so many ways that I have not known sometimes when I am asleep I feel him telling me that there is more work

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has."

Me: "Yes, but he also sent you and Rafael to me."

Andrew: "We're glad that you consider us your friends."

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you understand why I wanted to have my friends involved in my story."

Me: "Of course I understand Andrew it would be wrong for me not to include your angelic co-workers."

Andrew: "I am glad that you understand."

I first became friends with Andrew at age thirteen I didn't know who Monica was until I turned twenty-eight last year.

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right now I thank god for my life. I am happy to say writing this book has helped me learn about a special angel Andrew he is an angel of death who cares about the people that he helps everyday. He's the reason that my fiancé and I met in the first place. This is his story it's 39 chapters long and it's thick enough for a lot of people it's hard to believe what Andrew has helped me learn about my life it seems so strange but he's been there are a lot of things it's hard in my life it's hard to determine whether or not there are a lot of new changes in his life since this book is all about Andrew and how he has helped so many others much like myself with the problems of so many new things that is different it's hard to believe there are a lot of things that is why I feel like there are many new ways to learn more about Andrew I wrote and alternate story of course he's still an angel.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Me: "Times must have been hard for you all."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his god graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.


	7. Chapter 7

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has given me and I am still grateful for his guidance regardless of what others may say about this book unless you've had that experience I don't know if you'll understand what I have been through in the past I have a sharp memory of it.

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it." I know you have been an intelligent young woman. "You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Andrew is my favorite angel of all time.

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to

Author's note…

I know that I don't normally do this but you must know that these are actual experiences with this particular angel he's been a big part of my life for as long as I can remember I feel that he wants me to remember things from my childhood that I would rather forget it is hard to say what I am supposed to remember but it is important for me to remember something that I don't want to remember to reflect on the good and bad things always I feel like there are many memories that pop-up in my head that I can't seem to get out about Andrew in particular I feel different knowing that an angel has always been here for me in so many ways that I have not known sometimes when I am asleep I feel him telling me that there is more work

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has."

Me: "Yes, but he also sent you and Rafael to me."

Andrew: "We're glad that you consider us your friends."

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you understand why I wanted to have my friends involved in my story."

Me: "Of course I understand Andrew it would be wrong for me not to include your angelic co-workers."

Andrew: "I am glad that you understand."

I first became friends with Andrew at age thirteen I didn't know who Monica was until I turned twenty-eight last year.

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right now I thank god for my life. I am happy to say writing this book has helped me learn about a special angel Andrew he is an angel of death who cares about the people that he helps everyday. He's the reason that my fiancé and I met in the first place. This is his story it's 39 chapters long and it's thick enough for a lot of people it's hard to believe what Andrew has helped me learn about my life it seems so strange but he's been there are a lot of things it's hard in my life it's hard to determine whether or not there are a lot of new changes in his life since this book is all about Andrew and how he has helped so many others much like myself with the problems of so many new things that is different it's hard to believe there are a lot of things that is why I feel like there are many new ways to learn more about Andrew I wrote and alternate story of course he's still an angel.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Me: "Times must have been hard for you all."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his god graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.


	8. Chapter 8

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has given me and I am still grateful for his guidance regardless of what others may say about this book unless you've had that experience I don't know if you'll understand what I have been through in the past I have a sharp memory of it.

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it." I know you have been an intelligent young woman. "You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Andrew is my favorite angel of all time.

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to

Author's note…

I know that I don't normally do this but you must know that these are actual experiences with this particular angel he's been a big part of my life for as long as I can remember I feel that he wants me to remember things from my childhood that I would rather forget it is hard to say what I am supposed to remember but it is important for me to remember something that I don't want to remember to reflect on the good and bad things always I feel like there are many memories that pop-up in my head that I can't seem to get out about Andrew in particular I feel different knowing that an angel has always been here for me in so many ways that I have not known sometimes when I am asleep I feel him telling me that there is more work

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has."

Me: "Yes, but he also sent you and Rafael to me."

Andrew: "We're glad that you consider us your friends."

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you understand why I wanted to have my friends involved in my story."

Me: "Of course I understand Andrew it would be wrong for me not to include your angelic co-workers."

Andrew: "I am glad that you understand."

I first became friends with Andrew at age thirteen I didn't know who Monica was until I turned twenty-eight last year.

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right now I thank god for my life. I am happy to say writing this book has helped me learn about a special angel Andrew he is an angel of death who cares about the people that he helps everyday. He's the reason that my fiancé and I met in the first place. This is his story it's 39 chapters long and it's thick enough for a lot of people it's hard to believe what Andrew has helped me learn about my life it seems so strange but he's been there are a lot of things it's hard in my life it's hard to determine whether or not there are a lot of new changes in his life since this book is all about Andrew and how he has helped so many others much like myself with the problems of so many new things that is different it's hard to believe there are a lot of things that is why I feel like there are many new ways to learn more about Andrew I wrote and alternate story of course he's still an angel.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Me: "Times must have been hard for you all."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his god graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.


	9. Chapter 9

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	13. Chapter 13

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	14. Chapter 14

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	15. Chapter 15

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	16. Chapter 16

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	17. Chapter 17

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	18. Chapter 18

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	19. Chapter 19

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	20. Chapter 20

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	21. Chapter 21

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	22. Chapter 22

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	23. Chapter 23

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	24. Chapter 24

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	25. Chapter 25

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	26. Chapter 26

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	27. Chapter 27

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	28. Chapter 28

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	29. Chapter 29

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	30. Chapter 30

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	31. Chapter 31

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	32. Chapter 32

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	33. Chapter 33

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	34. Chapter 34

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	35. Chapter 35

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	36. Chapter 36

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	37. Chapter 37

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	38. Chapter 38

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	39. Chapter 39

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	40. Chapter 40

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	41. Chapter 41

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	42. Chapter 42

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	43. Chapter 43

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	44. Chapter 44

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	45. Chapter 45

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	46. Chapter 46

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	47. Chapter 47

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	48. Chapter 48

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	49. Chapter 49

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	50. Chapter 50

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	51. Chapter 51

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	52. Chapter 52

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	53. Chapter 53

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	54. Chapter 54

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	55. Chapter 55

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	56. Chapter 56

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	57. Chapter 57

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	58. Chapter 58

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	59. Chapter 59

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


	60. Chapter 60

The Story of an angel named Andrew

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

The first meeting…

When I first discovered this blond haired green eyed angel wasn't on the television show Touched by an angel no I came to know him long before the show's existence. Although at first I didn't really know who he was until he said his name was Andrew then I started to realize that he wasn't going to hurt me but help me overcome my toughest challenges. That doesn't mean that he isn't there I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew isn't just an angel but an angel of death who helps God's children in anyway possible whether it's taking them home to heaven or here on Earth. He just wants for all of us to get along as a nation. Andrew frowns on foul language or when God's name is used in vain. All I know is although I can't see him that doesn't mean that he isn't there. I hear his voice at night when I'm sleeping. Andrew has been watching over me for sometime even if there was a time that I didn't want to remember something he told me it would help me to remember. Not that I have ever argued with an angel before I have no intentions on arguing now either. I'm not saying that I'm not entitled to my opinions because I'm entitled to them. But then again I don't want to disrespect a messenger from God no matter how sweet and kind he is. I just don't have the heart to do that to him. I haven't mentioned him before but he is constantly watching over me to this very day. Andrew isn't any ordinary angel he's the angel of death. Andrew has taught me so much about myself that I didn't know about at first. He is a pretty special angel not only in my eyes but also in God's eyes. He's an impressive teacher and an amazing angel altogether. He has shown me the light more than once. His job is somewhat complicated to explain. Andrew has always helped me out with the tough stuff that I have had to try and forget about. Mainly, the negative thoughts that I used to have he said "Elisa, think positively it won't hurt you to do that."

Chapter 2

More information on the blond haired angel whose name is: Andrew I met him when I had my first back surgery. He told me to let God take my pain away. He helped me when I started to walk again. He has helped me learn how to become a patient person he has helped me learn how to do some important things. I have always wondered what his message actually is. I am always trying my best not to lose my temper I don't know why Andrew pops into my dreams.

Maybe it's to remind me that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Sometimes I feel that my dreams are the place for Andrew and I to have our nightly chats. Most of the time I have had a bad day. He has helped me understand. Most of the time I have felt I could just give up but I don't because I know that Andrew won't allow me to do that. He would tell me "Elisa, try your best to be patient with me." Andrew has helped me with so many projects in the past. I do consider him my guardian angel. He really knows me.

Chapter 3

Andrew's Guidance

I always feel in everything I do Andrew has been there for me as my guardian angel. He has helped me with so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Even though I have dealt with so much in my life has happened Andrew is an angel he has helped me learn what I need to know

and even more. He really cares about every person that he is assigned to. I feel like there have been too many questions.

Andrew tells me to relax. He isn't mean at all Andrew just wants me to remember that God loves me. I asked if I will ever see clearly?

His response was "Elisa, I hope that you aren't complaining again." I told him that I wasn't complaining. He is always helping me with my problems especially with my temper. I feel like Andrew has been there for me when I am down and depressed he holds his arms open just for me. He tells me it's okay to cry and I let it go.

Andrew has been there for me in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if writing about Andrew was a bright idea. It's okay for me to write about him he'll be there for me after I finish everything here on Earth. I feel like a new me thanks to Andrew. He has really an inspiration to me in so many ways. Andrew helped me the tough questions. Sometimes I wonder if Andrew has any clue as to how his advice isn't bad and he has helped me learn more than I ever imagined.

Chapter 4

Life lessons from an angel

Andrew continues to teach me the lessons that I must learn about my life. He is always telling me that God loves me and not to forget that. I don't think that I will forget that since I'm constantly being reminded everyday of my life.

Andrew knows when I'm sad and blue and how to make me smile I'm happier now then I've ever been since being engaged to my fiancé is such a blessing Andrew has helped us both greatly.

He doesn't realize it yet though I'm sure Monica and the other angels have told him so themselves. I'll be eternally grateful for his help on my many tough situations. Some I'd prefer not to disclose that information right now.

Andrew understands that he has told me "Elisa, whenever you feel like talking I'm here."

And I talk to my fiancé and we talk about everything in our lives together. I tell him about an angel named Andrew and he smiles.

Chapter 5

Andrew's Advice

In the past I didn't really heed his advice but as I got older I learned to listen. I have to say Andrew has helped me learn that patience is key in my everyday life. Sometimes he will tell me "Elisa, you do realize that since I'm an angel I'm bound to be busy." I tell him that I understand that he is busy an overload of assignments. I also tell him something I feel sad and need someone to talk to. He says, "You'll always have me to guide you on the right path."

I thank him for his kind words and he says, "No need to thank me I'm just doing my job as an angel." Of course, I'm shocked at this point he helps me realize that my life and the lives of my family are precious. Andrew has been there for me since I was a young girl I just never took notice at first until I was in the hospital did I finally realize that he was actually there to help me learn what I needed to know in order to help others much like myself understand that having a disability isn't a bad thing at all. they should thank God for the gifts that they were given in the first place he is always there although he remains unseen to the human eyes that doesn't me he doesn't exist because he does I know from first hand experiences of talking to him.

He has helped me learn more than I ever expected before. I don't expect a lot of things but hey he wants me to "listen up" I will do just that.

Chapter 6

My first meeting with Andrew…

I know that in the first five chapters I mentioned conversations with an angel but I never mentioned how we met at all before I was about to be born he told me "Elisa, be a good girl on Earth and do as you are told just remember God Loves You."

After I came here to live and learn. I still have an occasional chat with him though it's like before though. I'm now an engaged young woman. He'll always remain an angel no matter what he'll be my guardian angel. And when my time comes the angel who takes me home to the father. Now we talk in my dreams.

Most of the time it's about random stuff like helping others. Some are grateful for it others not so much. But if there is one thing that Andrew has taught me it's that patience is key in every task that is performed. I have to consider myself lucky that I able to express myself through writing. I feel grateful knowing that I'm helping an angel tell his story. I wonder if he would have done the same had I been in his shoes having to take kids and adults to meet the father. Now I understand why he's so stressed. Sometimes I don't know I just feel a heavenly light in the room. Andrew is an angel that is why he has helped me understand that everything I do will get me closer to the father.

He has helped me understand my life he wasn't just assigned to me. Everyday I feel his presence it doesn't matter whether it is sunny or raining he's always there for me that is why I have to listen closely to his advice sometimes it seems so strange but it is true andrew has always been with me I just never wrote his story until now I feel that he wants me to continue to write.

Chapter 7

The people he has helped…

Andrew hasn't helped only me but every member of my family. I thank god for his help.

When I was a little girl I didn't know that Andrew was apart of my life. I didn't meet him until I was in the hospital for my first back surgery. It was after the surgery that I died for awhile and saw a white light and I noticed Andrew for the first time but he told me "No, Elisa go back it's not your time." So then I opened my eyes and came back to Earth but I couldn't speak because of the tube down my throat. My dreams have always had Andrew in them ever since I was thirteen he has helped me out. He was there when my nightmares started. from then on he has always been there for me.

I started to realize that my life is precious and I won't regret a moment of it for as long I live.

Chapter 8

How Andrew has helped me out…

I don't know how to describe the way that Andrew has helped me but he's helped in a very special way. Sometimes it seems like andrew pops up out of nowhere. He has me pretty much stable and grounded he's helped me learn patience. Andrew has helped me realize that my God given gifts should be used wisely. I feel like a new person in the sense that I'm taking care of my business. He'll be there to guide me along the way though. Andrew has made me realize that I have so much to live for. I feel like a new person because of the advice that he has

Chapter 9

Andrew and I talk about what God expects from me?

Last night I asked Andrew "What does God expect from me?"

He told me "Elisa, he just expects the best from you."

I tell him that "I will do everything to please him."

He tells me "Very good Elisa very good."

I ask him "Andrew, was that you who told me to go back when I was 13?"

His response was "Yes, it was me."

Chapter 10

How Andrew has helped me out

Andrew has shown me that life is precious.

He has helped me learn patience since Andrew has allowed me to write his story. I have wondered about why his job is so complicated?

I've asked him that question often enough but the only response that I got was "It's not easy being an angel of death." I just let him cry it out he thanked me for that. I told him "Andrew, you're welcome to come and talk to me whenever you feel the frustrations building up inside of you."

He tells me "Elisa, I'm glad that you are here for me."

I tell him "It's my pleasure Andrew I'm always here for my friends when they need me."

He says, "Is that what we are friends?"

Chapter 11

Andrew's Help…

It's strange but true that I do ask Andrew for help when it comes to writing his story.

He has helped me learn what the life of an angel of death is like after all the assignments that he's been on and how sometimes he wishes he could help everyone.

For example, when I was feeling sad and I didn't want to cry he told me "Elisa, it's okay to cry."

I tell him "I'm tired of crying Andrew."

He tells me "Elisa, don't feel bad about crying."

We sit for a while and he helps me to relax. Andrew keeps me thinking he has told me "Elisa, you're going to be okay." I ask him how does he know?" He says in a calm voice "Elisa, look at me it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Chapter 12

The realization hits…

I start to cry hard and Andrew kneels down next to me.

Andrew: "Elisa, I'm here let it out."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't realize it at first."

Andrew: "It's okay I'm sure that you are now aware that I'm not going to hurt you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm emotional."

Andrew: "Elisa, what did I tell you previously?"

Me: "There's nothing wrong with being emotional."

Andrew tells me that it is alright.

Andrew: "Elisa, I realize that you are shocked." Don't worry about it."

I ask him "Andrew, am I making a mistake by writing a book about you?"

he tells me "Elisa, I'm honored that you have decided to write a book about me honestly."

I'm in shock at this point and ask him

"Andrew, why are you watching over me right now?"

He tells me "Elisa, I was assigned to you at age thirteen don't you remember the near-death experience you had in the hospital that day?"

Chapter 13

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, as I told you in the beginning I won't hurt you I'm here to help you whenever you need my help."

Me: "Thank you for your help I'm grateful to god for sending me an angel."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa I'm humbled by your kind words."

Me: "Meaning that you are touched right Andrew?"

Chapter 14

Andrew and I discuss my temper issues…

Me: "Andrew, I know that I bring this up a lot."

Andrew: "Bring what up a lot Elisa?"

Me: "My temper issues."

Andrew: "I thought that we worked through those already."

Me: "So did I."

Andrew: "Okay, what's got you mad now?"

Me: "My migraines."

Andrew: "No wonder you were so quiet when I checked in on you."

Me: "Andrew, I've been busy with so much."

Andrew: "It's hard sometimes making split second decisions."

Chapter 15

Andrew as an advisor…

He has made sure that I have been paying attention to my day to day tasks. He's also had plenty of time to help me realize that I should consider myself lucky to have my family and friends.

It so happens that I have met him previously.

I don't really recall the first meeting maybe it was when I was thirteen.

He told me "Elisa, it's not your time yet go back."

I listened of course. I was in a lot of pain. When I woke up though I couldn't talk because I had a tube down my throat. I had to blink and other things. Everyday I felt Andrew's presence there

Chapter 16

Andrew as a teacher…

He has taught me more than I would like to remember most of the time I feel like I need to deal with so many new things that have changed.

Andrew once told me "Elisa, I know that you want to do everything all at once but slow down."

I tell him "Andrew, I can't help it I feel like everyone wants me to do everything in a fast way."

Andrew then says "Elisa, there is no reason to feel pressure for any reasons whatsoever you should be allowed to decide on your own on what you want to do at that time."

Chapter 17

My gift to Andrew…

Of all the gifts that I could give to that very special angel whose name is: Andrew this book about him has to be one of the best yet. I feel in my heart that it is he has helped me realize something that I don't need to be shy around him. I can be who I am and still learn.

Andrew has helped me learn so much more than I ever expected from an angel with blond angel and green eyes. He's constantly in my dreams I'm not mad or even scared of him there is no real reason for that at all. Andrew has helped me learn more than I would like to know at the time.

Not that I am saying that Andrew is a bad angel or anything he's just somewhat unique in his own way.

Chapter 18

Andrew and I talk about what my life is like right now

He is the one angel who has helped me learn patience with people who care about me. I feel like he has helped me with so much new stuff it is hard.

Andrew is a sweet angel. He has helped me with new ways to make each challenge not so hard. He has been like a friend that I haven't had in a long time. Of course, he helps me learn

patience.

Andrew has helped me learn that life is precious. I shouldn't be depressed and I've always asked him questions.

He's always willing to answer them and there isn't any problem with me asking him questions.

Just so long as they aren't dumb ones.

Chapter 19

The conversation between Andrew and I continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you're scared about losing your sight."

Me: "How do you know?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I know because God asked me to be here with you."

Me: "You mean to tell me that God sent me an angel to help me see the light."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know if I can handle wearing glasses."

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't want to hear this but wearing glasses isn't bad."

Me: "I feel strange wearing them."

Andrew: "It's okay to cry."

Chapter 20

Andrew's comfort…

Andrew: "Elisa, let it out God's here to help you."

Me: "I thank him everyday for my family, friends, and I always ask him to keep our military free from harm."

Andrew: "He knows that you mean well."

Me: "Andrew, will I ever see clearly?"

Andrew: "Elisa, yes you will be able to see clearly someday."

Me: "I was just curious is all."

Andrew: "I know Elisa that you want to see desperately."

Me: "I didn't say it in that way."  
Andrew: "Elisa, you don't have to say it I already know."

Chapter 21

Andrew shows me unconditional love…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you know what unconditional love is?"

Me: "Andrew, I do in fact it's the love that God gave to all of us."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa that's what unconditional love is very good."

Me: "I must say that I remember that well."

Andrew: "Elisa, don't worry about it."

I know you have been an intelligent young woman.

"You should be grateful for the gifts that God gave to you."

Me: "Andrew, I know that you want me to do all that I can to help out others like me learn what we can from each other."

Chapter 22

More conversation with Andrew…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you are feeling down because of the way that you are dealing with those bothersome migraines."

Me: "How did you know about my migraines?"

Andrew: "Elisa, I was the one who was rubbing your back after you got that news."

Me: "I didn't know that you were assigned to me that day."

Andrew: "I didn't want you to worry about my being there."

Me: "Meaning, that I would be okay."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa you knew that I wouldn't leave you alone."

Me: "God wouldn't have wanted you to do that right."

Chapter 23

The Conversation Continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you will have to trust me on what I'm about to say."

Me: "Andrew, I do trust you I know that you want me to keep serving God right?"

Andrew: "That isn't all I want you to do."  
Me: "What more can I do Andrew?"

Andrew: "Accept what you have."

Me: "Andrew, I know that God loves me."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa he does he wants your headaches to stop just ask him for help and he'll help you out."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm grateful for that you do realize that?"

Andrew: "I do indeed Elisa why do you think I was assigned to you for a specific reason."

Chapter 24

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, what is it dear?"

Me: "These pesky headaches Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, look at me when you are talking to me."

Me: "Andrew, I am looking at you but my head is still hurting."

Andrew: "Elisa, relax I'm going to help you but you must listen to me closely."

Me: "I'm listening Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa I want you to imagine that the headaches didn't exist can you do that?"

Me: "Yes, I can Andrew it shouldn't be hard for me to help others out.

Chapter 25

Andrew's request…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like for you to meet with a colleague of mine out front."

Me: "Andrew, who's your colleague?"

Rafael: "I'm Andrew's colleague Rafael."

Me: "Pleased to meet you Rafael."  
Andrew: "I asked him to come and help with you."

Me: "I don't mind Andrew he's so kind to come and help us out."

Me: "Rafael, I didn't know that you were going to be helping Andrew on this assignment?"

Rafael: "Andrew, requested my help after you mentioned having migraines."

Me: "I don't blame him for being concerned about me."

Chapter 26

Andrew and I talk…

Andrew: "I got a good report from Rafael saying that your headaches are gone wow!!!"

Me: "Andrew, all Rafael did was help me feel less pain."

Andrew: "That's part of his job."

Me: "Since I got my new glasses there has been no pain."

Andrew: "You trusted God to take your pain away and he has

Chapter 27

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, I feel different since I became an engaged woman it's nothing bad and I'm happy with my fiancé I just fear for his safety is that bad?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no it's perfectly fine for you to be scared for his safety."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew you are a big help."

Andrew: "Elisa, remember I'm still an angel don't forget that."

Me: "Andrew, I haven't forgotten my friend."  
Andrew: "Good, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

This is an actual conversation between an angel and I please don't think that I am weird or anything.

The angel's name happens to be Andrew.

Chapter 28

Andrew introduces me to Monica…

Me: "Ok, Andrew who is this lovely woman?"

Andrew: "This is my fiancée Monica she wanted to meet you personally."

Me: "Hi, Monica my name is: Elisa I'm sure that Andrew has mentioned me previously."  
Monica: "Aye, Andrew has told me all about you."

Andrew: "You're going to have to forgive her she's had a tough assignment."

Monica: "Aye, I've had a tough night forgive me."

Me: "Monica, of course you're forgiven Andrew always mentions your name in conversation."

Monica: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 29

Andrew, Monica, & I Friends Forever…

Me: "Andrew, I thought that this was supposed to be your story."

Andrew: "It was but I wanted my friends to be included in it also."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew I don't mind extending your story."

Chapter 30

Andrew's help continues…

Me: "I don't recall asking you for help."

Andrew: "I recall you calling my name in your dreams."

Me: "Yes, but that was in my dreams not now."

Andrew: "I'm sticking around either way Elisa."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will allow that."

Andrew: "Okay, thanks Elisa just let me stay by your side."

Me: "Andrew, you've been there for most of my life."

Andrew: "I know that you love Luis."

Me: "Yes, I do love him."

Andrew: "I gather that he loves you too."

Me: "Yes, he does indeed."

Chapter 31

The conversation still continues…

Me: "Why should I consider myself lucky?"

Andrew: "Luis is a lucky man to have you in his life."

Me: "I'm lucky to have him in mine also."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa that's what I am saying."

Me: "I actually understood your message."

Andrew: "I'm so glad that you are listening to it."

Me: "So am I Andrew so am I."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to be patient with me okay."

Me: "Okay, Andrew you should know that I learned patience from you." It's because of you that I became patient."

Chapter 32

Andrew shows me something new…

Me: "Okay, Andrew what's on your mind?"

Andrew: "Well, I was wondering if you were going to take the offer that your fiancé gave you."

Me: "Of course I am Andrew I told him so yesterday."

Andrew: "Just checking Elisa that's all."

Me: "Thanks , Andrew for being there for Luis and I when we need you the most."

Andrew: "Elisa, you two are kind, sweet people and I'm glad to be there for the both of you."

Me: "We're grateful for an angel like you Andrew."

Andrew: "Thanks, Elisa you're very kind to me and I'm grateful for that friendship."

Chapter 33

Andrew's story continues…

Me: "Andrew, what did I do wrong now?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you didn't do anything wrong at all."

Me: "Why does it feel that way then?"

Andrew: "It's your nerves Elisa."

Me: "Oh, right I am getting to take a five-part test soon."

Andrew: "Yes, you are getting to take the GED."

Me: "Andrew, am I ready for this test?"

Andrew: "Yes, you're ready Elisa don't doubt your knowledge."

Me: "Andrew, I won't doubt it again I promise."

To be honest when you get a stern talking-to like I did the night that I wrote this story.

Chapter 34

Andrew teaches me patience…

One day I felt so frustrated that he told me "Elisa, it's okay be patient."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore."

Andrew: "What has you so down and depressed?"

Me: "All this homework has me going crazy."

Andrew: "It's ok you'll be alright Elisa."

Me: "I know you're right Andrew."

Andrew: "Elisa, tell me something are you angry with me?"

Me: "No, that would be wrong for me to be mad at an angel."

Andrew: "Good, I just needed confirmation from you."

Chapter 35

The meeting with the other angels…

Andrew: "Tess, why did you call this meeting?"

Tess: "Well, Angelboy I wanted to see if there was any progress with Elisa."

Monica: "Well, Tess I was with Andrew on this assignment."

Tess: "Ms. Wings I'm well aware of that."

Andrew: "Elisa's progress is excellent she's currently studying to get her GED."

Tess: "I see and she has stated that she was nervous."

Andrew: "Yes, but I've told her not to worry so much."

I didn't really get to know what the ultimate decision was as I was the person mentioned but was not in attendance at this particular meeting.

Chapter 36

Our conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, why did Tess want to know my progress?"

Andrew: "Elisa, she's my supervisor I have to give her a report on every assignment that we go on."

Me: "You mean to tell me that I'm one of those assignments that is never ending."

Andrew: "No, you're just a unique one for this angel of death."

Me: "I feel special Andrew thanks for being a friend."

Andrew: "No problem, Elisa you deserve an angel like me with you."

I have to say having Andrew around hasn't exactly hurt me it's been more help than hurt for me."

Chapter 37

Andrew lets me get my frustrations out…

Me: "Andrew, what should I do should I teach or write?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that I can't make that decision for you right?"

Me: "I've always wanted to teach at a school."

Andrew: " Then follow your dreams and teach school."

Me: "Andrew, does it matter if I do other things on the side?"

Andrew: "Elisa, just do what you can God will be pleased either way."

Me: "I will surely do that Andrew."

Andrew: "I believe you and so does God Elisa."

Me: "I wished that I understood his plans for me."

Chapter 38

Andrew and I have a long talk…

Andrew: "Elisa, we need to talk."

Me: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "It's nothing bad I just need to know why you are afraid of dying?"

Me: "Andrew, I'm not afraid of dying I'm afraid of becoming blind is all that I'm afraid of."

Andrew: "I thought you were afraid of dying."

Me: "Well, I'm not."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa as for your going blind I know that you will not go blind."

Me: "I understand that you are concerned about me."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa I'm very concerned about you."

Me: "I'm glad to to have you as a friend."

Chapter 39

The conversation continues…

Me: "Andrew, are you angry at me?"

Andrew: "No, I'm not mad at you."

Me: "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Andrew: "I couldn't be mad at you I'm here to help you out."

Me: "I realize that."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I'm able to help you out with everything and anything possible I'm here for you everytime you feel sad."

Me: "Thank you Andrew."

Since the age of thirteen I have had my share of ups and downs and along the way I have met angels along the way there if I hadn't I wouldn't be here today. I feel grateful that I am here right people that he helps everyday.

Part 2

Chapter 40

Interview with the angels…

Me: "Monica, tell me something about Andrew?"

Monica: "What would you like to know about Andrew?"

Me: "How did you first meet him?"

Monica: "Well, we met in Ireland during the potato famine he was there to take me home to God."

Me: "Did he speak kindly to you in a language?"

Monica: "Aye, that'd be Gaelic which is spoken in Ireland."

Monica: "Ireland had a famine."

Chapter 41

Monica's interview continues…

Monica: "Aye, little one it was extremely tough having to deal with no food anywhere in Ireland."

Me: "So when Andrew came you weren't well am I right Monica?"

Monica: "Aye, Elisa you are correct indeed I wasn't well and I was indeed dying and ready to go home for I had lived a long life and had helped everyone in Ireland as best as I could help them."

Me: "What did Andrew tell you when he came for you in Ireland?"

Monica: "Simple, he just told me that it was my time to go to heaven and that the father was waiting for me there."

There were other comments made by the others.

Chapter 42

The other angels comment on Andrew…

Rafael: "Andrew is a sweetheart just don't make him mad and you will be in his good graces when brings you home."

Tess: "What can I say about an angel who is a hard worker and kind to everyone here he's not that hard to understand."

Monica: "Andrew has helped me stay on Tess's good side when it comes to assignments."

Adam: "He's a good friend and very helpful."  
Sam: "He's a hard worker and he has always been that way since he first entered heaven himself."

Gloria: "He's helped me out of scrapes with Tess every now and again I feel that he has always someone who knows what it is like to deal with tough assignments because he has his.

Chapter 43

My interview with Andrew…

Me: "So, Andrew tell me something that I don't about you being an angel of death besides what you have told me what is it like to have the honor of taking God's children to him on a daily basis."

Andrew: "it's hard sometimes they want to stay longer but know that they can't because it is their time to go home to the father but I am not the only one who takes them to heaven my colleagues Adam, Rafael, Sam, and Ronald also share this same duties that I do and when it is your time you'll see what I mean however right now I remain your friend and guardian angel but when your time comes I will come to guide you to heaven and the peace of mind that many say doesn't exist but it really and truly does exist."

Me: "I believe you Andrew you're a kind man."

Chapter 44

Andrew as a counselor…

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know you were allowed to give me advice while I am living here on Earth."

Andrew: "Yes, but it goes both ways you're allowed to give me advice if you would like."

Me: "What advice do you have for me today?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll just tell you this please stop fighting with your brother he was the one who saved your life remember that he deserves to be respected."

Me: "We haven't fought recently though Andrew we've been talking to each other often enough."

Andrew: "Well, I'm pleased that you have had the opportunity to patch things up with him he's important to you isn't he?"

Chapter 45

More conversation between Andrew and I…

Me: "Andrew, I am wondering what I have done wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, you haven't done anything wrong you need to relax and realize that you are doing everything right and don't worry about the GED you'll do well on it just be the one who loves to learn and help out others like yourself and you'll go farther than you would ever imagine."

Me: "I will do my best on it and not give in so easily on it I feel different since I have to now study for a test that I should've been studying for long ago."

Andrew: "I am glad that you will work hard on your schoolwork and not let anything get in the way."

Chapter 46

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "don't worry I'm just going to show you something that you haven't seen just yet."  
Me: "What is it Andrew that you want me to see."

Andrew: "Close your eyes Elisa it's okay I'm here for you I feel that you'll know when you see it."

Me: "It's not that bright light again is it?"  
Andrew: "You're close no it's not that light."  
Me: "Hmm, am I helping another angel out or something?"  
Andrew: "Yes, you are you're helping Gloria learn patience because she doesn't to have it with Kassie her daughter these days I've told her about her temper issues but she refuses to listen to her friends anymore even Monica's concerned about her she needs another female.

Chapter 47

The meeting with Gloria and Kassie…

Me: "Hi, I'm Elisa Fernandez I'm going to be Kassie's teacher at school."

Gloria: "Hi Elisa I'm Gloria Kassie's mother she's struggling with her classes this year and I don't know why she seems to be so defiant these days."

Me: "Well, allow me the chance to work with her and I'll make sure she isn't defiant with you."

Gloria: "Ok, I've got an assignment soon so if you'll excuse me I'll let Kassie know that you stopped by."

Me: "Thanks, Gloria see you both next week in church."

Gloria: "Yes, see you then."

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd it go with Gloria today?

Chapter 48

My response to Andrew's question…

Me: "Okay, she seems a little distracted she said that Kassie was doing poorly in school and she also said that Kassie was being extremely defiant with her."

Andrew: "I see what did you tell her?"  
Me: "That I'd deal with Kassie while she was at school."  
Andrew: "How are you going to deal with Kassie though?"  
Me: "Easy, I'll not only be her teacher but I have a group of people she can talk if she's sad or depressed."

Andrew: "In other words you're a counselor for people whose parents say that their children are being defiant right?"  
Me: "Yes, I have helped children learn not to defy their parents."

The next week…

Me: "Okay, class we have a new student and her name is: Kassie Sierra Robertson she's also having trouble learning to follow the rules in her home."

Kevin: "I remember her mom's name is: Gloria isn't it?"  
Jessica: "That's right Kevin it is she's referring to Gloria's daughter I thought that she obeyed her."

Me: "Yes, I am referring to Gloria's daughter and she has started to sneak off to go on her assignments and her mom isn't happy about it."

Mark: "Mrs. Fernandez may I work with Kassie today?"  
Me: "Absolutely, Mark that would be wonderful help her to get acquainted with the others here."

Kassie: "I don't feel happy right now."

Chapter 49

I call Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, we've got a situation Kassie's not giving it a chance and Mark wants to help her get acquainted with her new surroundings she won't even talk to me about anything and in math class today she just did three problems of the whole test."

Andrew: "I'm on my way don't let her go home until I get there do you hear me Elisa don't let her go."

Me: "I heard you loud and clear Andrew loud and clear."

Mark: "I'll stay too since I was the one who was trying to work with her Mrs. Fernandez please let me stay."

Me: "Mark, thank you for your help I may need it."

Chapter 50

Andrew's arrival at the school…

Andrew: "Elisa, where is she at?"  
Me: "She's right there talking to Mark."

Andrew: "Shouldn't he be going home?"  
Me: "I asked him to stay for awhile he has a lot of homework and his brother has no idea that he's helping an angel."

Andrew: "Meaning Kassie right?"  
Me: "Yes, that's who I am referring to Kassie."

Andrew: "Let me go and kindly interrupt their conversation."

Me: "I'm about to head to Gloria's is there anything that you would like for me to tell her?"  
Andrew: "Just to make sure that Sara doesn't do the same thing that Kassie is doing right now and to keep a close on her."

Me: "You got it Andrew good luck."

Chapter 51

Meanwhile at Gloria's house…

Me: "Gloria, remember me?"  
Gloria: "Hey, Elisa how can I forget a friend of Andrew's that quickly what's up?"

Me: "Not too much Kassie wouldn't open up in class when I asked her to read her essay to me."

Gloria: "Oh, I see and she was quiet during this time right?"

Me: "Yes, I had asked another student of mine Mark O'Reilly to find out why she was so quiet?"  
Gloria: "Did he find out why she was quiet?"  
Me: "Yes, he said that she is having trouble seeing the board at school and that his brother is an eye surgeon and suggested that she have her eyes operated on."  
Gloria: "Are you sure that Mark said that ?"

Chapter 52

More conversation with Gloria…

Me: "Why would I lie to you about what Mark told me Gloria?"  
Gloria: "I know that Kassie said that she was struggling in her classes but I didn't think it had anything to do with her sight I guess I wasn't aware of it."

Andrew: "Gloria, come here I have something to tell you it's urgent it's about Kassie Elisa you can stay with her."

Me: "I have to get home or my husband will suspect something's up."

Andrew: "See you tomorrow then."

Me: "Yes, see you then."

At my house…

Luis: "Babe, where were you?"  
Me: "I was helping an angel with a situation."

Chapter 53

Andrew's call…

Me: "Hello, Andrew what's wrong?"

Andrew: "It's Kassie she's having trouble finding her backpack and I've told her that the doctors said she can't go to school until her eyes have healed and she said "You're kidding me right uncle Andrew?"  
Me: "What was your response?"

Andrew: "I told her "No, Kassie Sierra I am not joking."

Me: "Let me guess she started to cry and you held her like you held me when I cried."

Andrew: "That's right Gloria didn't know what to do to help her daughter understand that she had just had a delicate eye operation done she tried not to cry herself for Kassie's sake she said that you tried to help Kassie but couldn't do it."

Chapter 54

My chat with Rafael…

Me: "Rafael, what is it?"  
Rafael: "I don't know if you want to know this but Kassie is actually an angel and Mark is actually her assignment she didn't realize it until he helped her is when she finally realized it."

Me: "You mean to tell me that Gloria's one also."

Rafael: "All of us are Elisa don't fret though we're here to help you through everything possible."  
Me: "I'm not fretting as you say I was just shocked is all."

Rafael: "When it is your time one of use will come and get you to take you home to heaven."

Me: "I know Andrew has told me that already."

Gloria: "Thanks, for trying to help Kassie."

Chapter 55

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "You tried your best with Kassie Elisa she just didn't feel like telling you what was wrong right away."

Me: "I feel like I failed God Andrew."

Andrew: "No, Elisa you have failed God you've tried your best with one of his angels and you did all that you could possibly do for her."

Me: "Meaning that although Kassie didn't want to admit that she was having trouble with her vision she really was having trouble with it."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa you knew that she would come around eventually come around."

Me: "I feel like she needed someone who would help her understand that she needed a friend."

Andrew: "Elisa, one of your students has helped Kassie realize that everything is alright."

Chapter 56

My meeting with Kassie and Gloria…

Me: "Kassie, why didn't you want to share what you wrote with the class hmm?"

Kassie: "I felt that no one would understand that I'm an angel."

Gloria: "So that's why you've been so secretive and going on your assignments without a senior angel to supervise you."  
Kassie: "Yes, mom I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to set a bad example for Sara and my vision isn't the greatest as you can tell."

Me: "Kassie, would you like to write down what discussed in class?"

Kassie: "Yes, I would like to write it if my mom will allow me to do so before we leave."

Chapter 57

The next day…

Andrew: "Elisa, how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm okay just had along talk with Kassie and Gloria last night Monica brought me home soon afterwards."

Andrew: "I just talked to Kassie this morning and she says she wishes she had shared what she had written beforehand she started to realize that in order for her to accomplish her assignment as an angel she would need to talk to Mark again."

Me: "I can help on that part because he lives right next to Gloria if I am not mistaken."

Andrew: "Let me go tell Gloria that Kassie's assignment is their next-door neighbor."

Me: "I'm glad to help her accomplish her mission."

Andrew: "Thank you Elisa."

Chapter 58

More stuff about Andrew…

I know that I may have mentioned this in the beginning of the book but it just comes back to me as to how much he has helped me realize that I am important to everyone here today.

Although I can't see him except for in my dreams I know that he is always here whenever I need him to be with me especially when I am lonely and I need a friend to talk to besides my friends and family he has helped me learn so much about me.

Sometimes there will be questions that even I have him confused sometimes happens for something different because he has helped me out.

Andrew has his moments of confusion.

He's an angel but I bet he's had tough times.

Chapter 59

Andrew's story still continues…

In some ways he has been like a member of my own family.

Although he's an angel it doesn't matter to me.

He's still here in my heart he is till helping me.

There are times that I feel sad and blue and he still helps me out with it with it regardless of how I feel.

Most of the time I don't know what to say and that is okay with him so I say something random from the heart.

Andrew's an angel in my heart even if others say he isn't I've seen him and that is all that I know.

Thank you Andrew for being a friend.

You are truly the kindest angel ever.

Chapter 60

Andrew the angel who still helps me today…

How do I describe a special angel like the one I am writing about right now but in a special way.

Since I was thirteen years old I have noticed him.

He has helped me with so many tough situations.

He has shown me how to deal with a lot of new challenges.

Andrew has helped me learn what I need to know in the long run.

He's always been a friend and a wonderful angel.

I feel like it can be anything that bugs me for any other reason.

He's wonderful he really is.

Author's Note:

The Sixty Chapters that I wrote are about an angel by the name of Andrew who I have encountered at the age of thirteen.

His story is an interesting one for me to write.

Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
